The field of the disclosure relates generally to machinery operating parameters and, more particularly, to a method and system for adjusting one or more operating parameters of a machine as based on machine health.
In at least some known machinery systems, certain machinery components are designed and operated to accommodate “worst-case” conditions. For example, rotating components (e.g., compressors, turbines) and cooling systems of at least some known machinery systems are configured to function under the highest temperature conditions. However, operating with such configurations under other conditions can lead to inefficiencies, for example, in fuel burn and/or machinery performance. Therefore, it would be beneficial to take advantage of increasing computing power in order to monitor actual operating conditions of one or more machinery components, to modify operating parameters of the one or more machinery components based on the actual operating conditions to improve performance and/or efficiency thereof.